Cherry Tree Farm
For the farm from ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, see Dearly Farm.'' The Cherry Tree Farm is where Roger, Anita, Nanny and the 101 Dalmatians move to in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. History The farm's location is first shown on Patch's dog tag, which Nanny places on his collar. Nanny expresses that she thinks it is the most splendid farm in the country. Additionally, Pongo describes to Patch that there are big green fields, a stream, a barn and a lot of animals. He even offers to chase some chickens together with Patch. When the Radcliffe family arrive at the farm, Roger, Anita and Nanny learn that the farm house is in some disrepair. This is the reason Roger's music room is in the basement, as the piano fell through the floor, having Roger to place a ladder by the hole. When he writes his music, though, this causes some animals which the pups chase to fall onto him. As in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, the Dalmatian pups sleep in the barn. When Horace and Jasper lure the pups into the Kanine Krunchies truck, Nanny chases them about the pig sty before the two Baduns tie her up and place her in the well, though she manages to find her way out of the well (be it by herself or the police), and is able to point out Horace and Jasper to the cops once the Dalmatians are safe. Among the animals that Dalmatian pups chase and play with are chickens, pigs, a frog in the pond, and a cow whose tail is chewed on by one of the Dalmatian pups. In the book My Side of the Story, Lucky claims that Sergeant Tibbs' cousin lives on the farm too. Patch's London Adventure Game In the video game based on Patch's London Adventure, multiple levels take place on Cherry Tree Farm. The levels are either set around the pond area, where Patch needs to jump on the lily pads, or around the farm yard, where he may need to face chickens or bulls. Contrast with the Dearly Farm While it is possible that the Cherry Tree Farm is based on the Dearly Farm in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, it should be noted that it is not the same farm. The reason for this being is that the Dearly Farm is suggested to be the same farm, which the Colonel, Sgt. Tibbs and Captain live on in the animated 101 Dalmatians, while the Cherry Tree Farm is not. Among other reasons for this are: *In the animated 101 Dalmatians, the farm is located in Suffolk, while the Cherry Tree Farm is located in Devon. *In 101 Dalmatians The Series, the Dearlys claim that the Dearly Farm used to belong to a family named General and Widow Smedley, which is whom the farm belongs to in the animated 101 Dalmatians. *The Dearly Farm neighbors to Villa De Vil as it does in the animated 101 Dalmatians, while the Cherry Tree Farm does not. Gallery 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2039.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2137.jpg|Inside the farm house 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4324.jpg|Roger's music room 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg Category:Locations